<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The X marks the spot by D_rissing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847834">The X marks the spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing'>D_rissing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex Talk, Treasure Hunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes home to find his pirate ghouldfriend have a game waiting for him with an especial reward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Vandala Doubloons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The X marks the spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired (and set) in the stories:</p>
<p>"We Are Monsters" and "When Life Gives You Lemons" by Creaturemaster at FF.</p>
<p>and by the pic:</p>
<p>https://www.deviantart.com/creaturemasterprods/art/No-Rest-for-the-Wickedly-Sexy-759992812</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benjamin Tennyson, better know as Ben 10, walked the steps towards his house. Well more that a house it was a Goth looking mansion that stood on the outskirts of the town of New Salem. And how not to be a mansion considering it not only house the alien transforming hero, but also his harem of female monsters who love him and that he loved back.</p>
<p>Precisely after a day at Monster high combine with stopping the last alien invasion he was more that ready to relax and past a lovely afternoon with his ghoulfriends.</p>
<p>“I’m home¡¡¡” he called opening the door and entering. “Hello? Any ghoul?” he called at not receiving an answer “that’s weird I thought everyone would be back already, uh?” his attention fell on a big peach colored pirate hat with a long blue feather on its trim “Vandala´s hat? What its doing here?” he wondered knowing that the ghost pirate never separate from it.</p>
<p>At picking it up however, a parchment fell on the floor. Now more curious that before he put on the hat and picked the parchment. Inside there was a note</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ahoy me matey¡¡’ Captain Vandala here reporting that the hands of our crew are busy this afternoon leaving us two to enjoy the winds of adventure and surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For that propose I have leave this map that will lead you to a special treasure I have been saving just for you…just follow the map, recover me tokens and find the X to claim the treasure”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ben blinked twice…then he giggled, seems that today he will be having a “pirate adventure” with Vandala, although he wondered what everyone was doing to not be around for it?</p>
<p>“Oh well I did promise her that would go on a treasure adventure with her” he said looking on the back of the parchment to see the map…then he got more confused “this is a map of the house” yeah it was a map of the house with a bunch of lines tracing a route through it that ended in the kitchen “ok…must said I thought my first treasure hunt would be more pirate-like but oh well” with that the young hero began walking wondering what her pirate ghoulfriend had planned.</p>
<p>After a small walk he reached the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Now what?” he looked at the map. At the end of the line there was a drawing of a shoe “I need to find a shoe?” he looked around and blinked “ok that was...easy” there laying on the kitchen sink was a single blue heel with a chain/treasure chest like design “umm isn’t this Vandala´s?” the hero wonder but saw that inside the shoe was another parchment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Congratulations on finding the first token matey…only 3 more to go and the treasure is yours…just try not to lose your time”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And on the back there was another map guiding out the kitchen and what it looked like the living room.</p>
<p>“Ok miss pirate lets see what you have for me” he said following the map into the living room “now what I’m looking for?” checking the map he noticed what looked like a drawing of chains “chains...chains umm” he looked around. No chains on the couch, nor in the chimney, neither on the bookshelves, nor behind the pots “ummm ok Vandala where would you leave chins” he wondered checking the map for clues “ummm three tokens more…not lose time ummm”</p>
<p>DONG</p>
<p>DONG</p>
<p>DONG</p>
<p>“uh?” the boy turned to see the grandfather clock that was on the opposite wall “umm don’t lose time…umm I wonder” he walked to the clock and open the crystal door, putting a hand inside he could feel something metallic...a chain “score¡¡¡” he said as he began untangling the chain from the clock and pulling them out “hahaha point for Tennyson” he said holding a set of pink chains with another parchment tied at the end of them “ummm ghost chains” he said noticing its glow and how light they felt for him. Shrugging he put them over his shoulder and read the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Two down two to come...find the next in the place you and Twyla love and make love the most”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ben blushed as he noticed the map guiding him to the stairs...more specific to a hidden, dark closet under it.</p>
<p>“Ok how she knows about that?” he grunted as he walked trying to keep his face from melting “both she and Spectra promised to not use their ghost abilities to spy when im with the others…and yeah I mean not really discreet. Twyla been the daughter of the boogieman and all that but still…”</p>
<p>Opening the door he turn on the light. The first ting he noticed was a black, gray and white captain jacket hanged alone in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Well at least this one was quick” he said picking the jacket and finding the next parchment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Almost there my matey…find the last token and bring it to the treasure”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly the map guided up stars and there was an X pointing to a room somewhere in the second floor.</p>
<p>“umm ok Vandal aim really curious about what this treasure will be” the hero walked out and up the stair he went. Following the map he walked up the corridor, he passed some doors until he felt he steeped on something.</p>
<p>“Eh?” he looked down. There was a sky-blue cloth on the floor “wait a moment..this is…” he picked it up..yeah it was Vandala´s dress…and he had her hat…and now that he thoguth about it he also had her jacket...and her chains; he looked up at the door that was closer to him…and idea came to mind and his face blushed at the implications.</p>
<p>Slowly he opened the door and entered the room.</p>
<p>It was a bedroom with a sea/pirate theme on it…models of ships, framing maps, swords and even a flag with a Jolly Roger decorated the walls.</p>
<p>“Ahoy Ben…nice to see you” a voice called from a Victorian bed. Ben gulped and felt his face on fire.</p>
<p>Laying in the bed was Vandala Doubloon. The sea green colored ghost was fully naked (her golden peg leg still on her) with the only exception of a pair of white panties with a black outline that had a big red X in the middle of them.</p>
<p>“just in time matey…time for you to claim the treasure” she said with a small blush as she looked at the human.</p>
<p>“Van…Vandala I gulp whoa what…” Ben´s brain was certainly short-circuiting at this point.</p>
<p>The ghost smiled and stood up walking towards the boy whose blush increased as he gazed on her naked chest. They weren’t really big but had a nice B-cup size but they looked quite firm and nice to touch.</p>
<p>“I asked the ghouls to leave for the afternoon” she admitted as she stood really close to the boy “because I wanted to make something special for you” she took off her heat from his head and put it back on hers “today my fellow adventurer I want to offer you my greatest treasure and beg you to loot and plunder me as you see fits”</p>
<p>Ben was quite sure he just died at her words. But that didn’t stop him from grabbing the girl and kiss her with all the passion he could give her.</p>
<p>The ghost girl moaned at the love given by her man. More when she felt his hands moving down her back towards her ass. At that moment the pirate push him gently to separate him giving him a wink before moving as sexy and slowly as she could back to the bed.</p>
<p>“Come now my matey…you follow the map to the x” she said laying down again spreading her legs “come and claim your treasure”</p>
<p>The alien-watch-wearing hero was more that happy to agree at that and began removing his own clothes as he approached the bed. He finally kicked out his shoes and pants, lying over the ghost only on his green boxers.</p>
<p>The couple resumed their make out session. This time Vandalla didn’t try anything as his lips fell on hers and his hands began feeling her body. The ghost lady moaned as his warm hands moved to her chest and began massaging her breasts.</p>
<p>“ummm ahh Ben¡¡¡” she called as he moved down kissing her neck down to her breasts “ahh don’t tease like this matey ahhh”</p>
<p>“hehehe someone is sensible” he chuckled as his kissed her right breasts while his right hand teased her left nipple.</p>
<p>“ahhhh ummm Ma-Matey ahhhh ummmmm” a hand grabbed his head as he began sucking her nipple teasing it with his teeth “ahhhhhh” she cried taking hold of his hair.</p>
<p>His hand left her breasts and traveled down towards her covered pussy.</p>
<p>Vandala arched her back as his fingers began moving up and down on her covered slit.</p>
<p>“ahhhhh that’s a dirty trick my matey ahhh umm ahhhh”</p>
<p>“Then fitting of a pirate” he said with a smile as he let his fingers tease her.</p>
<p>“True ummm ahhhhhh” he maneuvered his fingers under the cloth touching her directly “ahhh yes umm ahhhhh”</p>
<p>He teased her inserting the tip of two fingers inside her and moving them.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhh!!!!!” Vandala moaned at the sensation “yes...continue ahhhhh” he could feel her getting wet. Smiling he pulled out his fingers and gave tem a lick.</p>
<p>“ummm salty” he joked before kissing her again and licking his way down her body. Kissing her bellybutton and continue only to spot before reaching her covered pussy.</p>
<p>“C-come on matey” she said with ager in her tone “d-don’t stop now” she shook her hips trying to tempt him “a good pirate must always dig for the treasure” she sent him a smile.</p>
<p>“Then dig I shall” he said back. Slowly he grabbed her underwear and peeled it down her legs.</p>
<p>The female ghost pirate smiled as she spread her legs as the human teen climbed up putting his face close to her pussy.</p>
<p>“hehehe for been a n old dirty pirate someone take care of herself” he play mocked her noticing her pussy was shaved off any hair.</p>
<p>“Hey matey im still a girl you know” she called blushing “plus…I thought umm you would prefer it like this”</p>
<p>Ben smiled thinking how cute his ghost ghoulfriend looked when blushing.</p>
<p>“Stop smiling and start digging” ordered the pirate “that treasure wont dig itself on its own”</p>
<p>“Yes captain” he said before began eating her.</p>
<p>“ummmm ah ummm” Vandala shivered (ironic since she was a ghost) as his tongue began moving teasing her labia. “ahhhhh ummmmm Ben!!!! Ahhhh” she cried as he played with her little button before introducing his tongue inside her “ahhhh yes yes ummmmm!!!!” she moaned “dig deeper my matey ahhhhh umm dig deeper!!!!</p>
<p>Ben also enjoyed the taste of his girl. Sure been a ghost mean she was really cold yet it wasn’t unpleasant for Ben. Neither that nor the salty flavor she had (he suppose any ghost with a “sea” theme would be like that) so he continued moving his tongue inside her canal as his right hand massage her left leg.</p>
<p>“Ah ah umm yes Ben ahhh umm keep doing that ummmm ahhhhh” the ghost moaned loudly as he inserted his tongue even deeper “ahhh yes ahhh look for the treasure ummm ahhh you..you need to dig deeper ahhhhh” her hands found themselves on his head again pressing it trying to make him reach deeper inside her “ummm ahhh Ben ahh yes matey ahhhhh”</p>
<p>Ben hummed as she reached her climax and separate from her.</p>
<p>“Ah ah…going somewhere?” she asked “the treasure is still unclaimed you know?”</p>
<p>“Oh I know” he said also with a smile “but I think I need a better tool to reach it” and he peeled off her boxers reveling his erected member.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah matey” she said licking her lips “this is the perfect tool”.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but blush a bit at her smile.</p>
<p>Laying down on her again, he guided his member towards her wet opening.</p>
<p>“ummm” Vandala´s body tremble as his tips teased her entrance “come on matey not more teasing” she said “a pirate attack hard and with no mercy”</p>
<p>“If you sure” he said before pushing hard.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhh!!!!!” Vandala screamed as his whole length entered her in one thrust.</p>
<p>“Ahhh Vandala..ahhhhh” Ben groaned in pleasure. Fucking a ghost was certainly a weird yet pleasant experience. Her body was cold that was obvious, it felt solid and tight yet he could move his cock with ease as if was liquid.</p>
<p>Soon he began moving, thrusting in and out her in delight.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah yeas yes matey ah ah ah ravage me, claim your booty and take me!!!! Ah ah ah ah ah ah” the ghost moaned in delight as he pushed his cock deep inside her.</p>
<p>Soon the room was filled with moans coming from the couple.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ummm Van…Vandala!!!” groaned Ben her cold canal made him shiver as it closed on his cock</p>
<p>Ben moved in and out her with strength and speed. Her breasts bounced with each thrust he made. Both moaning at the sensations each one gave the other.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah ah more matey ah ah ah plunder me more ah ah ah” she cried crossing her arms on his back as he lowered his face to kiss her neck “ah ah ah yes yes matey ahhhhh more!!!!!”</p>
<p>One oh his hands grabbed one of her breasts massaging it as they kissed again. Her legs hooked behind him and press him deeper inside.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah V-Vandala..i ah ah ah ah…I cant hold it ah ah ah” Bend said feeling he was reaching his limit.</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah ah me too matey” she also reaching her own limit feeling his cock swelling inside her ready to shoot “Load and fire matey ah ah ah” cried the pirate “let your little crew aboard me ah ah ah ah”</p>
<p>“Ah ah Vandala I ah ah ah AHHHHHHH” Ben couldn’t hold any longer and cum inside the ghost.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhh Matey!!!!!!” she moaned feeling the warm liquid filling her insides .</p>
<p>The couple remained still for a moment as they (or him) recovered their breath.</p>
<p>“hehehe…the crew didn’t lie when they said you really could rock my ship” said Vandala with a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m only as good as the girl I love” eh said back.</p>
<p>“hahahaha try to not get too sappy with me…captain” she said taking off her hat.</p>
<p>“Captain?...i thought you were the only captain around” he asked her.</p>
<p>“hehehe think you won the right captain Ben” she said with a smile putting her hat once again on his head</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>“I think our ship is big enough for two captains “he kissed her “if you agree”</p>
<p>“Matey...i will go to Davy jones's locker and back if it means to be with you” both kiss again and she roll them now ben on top of him “now my captain, lets load your cannon again” she said rubbing their laps together”</p>
<p>“Aye aye captain” he said back.</p>
<p>The next hour or so they load and fire multiple times before Vandala sunk on his arms to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>